Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
''Russia (Red Alert) redirects here'' ** Joseph Stalin * ** Premier Alexander Romanov * (3rd iteration) ** Premier Anatoly Cherdenko * Post WWIII (Uprising) ** Dasha Fedorovich |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= gratuitous |defacto= |executive= |legislative=The Supreme Council of the USSR |judicial= |affiliation=World Socialist Alliance |military=Soviet Units and Structures Summary |capital=Moscow |language=Russian |currency=Rouble |holiday= |formed=1917 |established=1922 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=1953 |restored=1960s |conflicts=* Great World War II * Great World War III * Psychic Dominator Disaster * Third World War * Uprising |status=Superpower }} The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was the communist superpower that attempted to liberate Europe during Great World War II, Great World War III and the real World War III. While gaining the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated in the three conflicts by the Allied Forces. Offical Fact Sheet Supreme Leader As the General Secretary of the Communist Party & the Chairman of the Council of Ministers * Prior to GWWII: Lenin * During GWWII: Joseph Stalin * During GWWIII: Premier Alexander Romanov * During WWIII: Premier Cherdenko * During the Uprising: Dasha, as leader of the Soviet resistance Ideology The Soviets are a communist nation, no more, no less. Military strength The Soviet Generals usualy use "strength in numbers" tactics to defeat their enemies, believing that assaulting with a large number of untrained units (Conscripts) and heavy tanks are the way to go. Political strength Affiliations * GWII: World Democratic Society, Asian Defense League, Freedom Consortium. * GWWIII:World Socialist Alliance, Cuba, Iraq, Libya. After the war, allied with the Allies against Yuri. * WWIII: In alliance with the Allied Nations against the Empire of the Rising Sun. USSR later betrayed the Allies during the invasion of Japan * Uprising: Unknown. Under Allied occupation. History Early History The Soviet Union was established in 30 December 1922 as Soviet Russia reasserted control over the territory of the Russian Empire at the end of the Civil War. The Communist leaders, led by Lenin, embarked on an ambitious program of industrialization and collectivisation based on the Marxist-Leninist ideology. Stalin succeeded Lenin after 1924 and consolidated his power by the late 1920's. Great World War II Stalin's 'Socialism in One Country' was soon to change in 1946. The General Secretary geared the USSR towards imperialism and building up his military might. The Great World War II was ignited with the USSR invading Europe and China. The European nations banded together to form the Allied Forces to resist the Soviet invasion. Although the USSR had the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated by the Allies. During the war, the Red Army Top Brass was suffering from in-fighting, with several officers plotting and backstabbing others. In the Battle of Moscow, the USSR was defeated, and Stalin was killed personally by Allied Second in Command Nikos Stavros. Inter-war Years With the defeat of the USSR, the Allies began to help rebuild the defeated nation. The USSR was stripped of much of its former glory, including its air force. The United States set up Alexander Romanov as a puppet ruler. Premier Romanov appeared to be a man of peace, and even founded the World Socialist Alliance to aid developing nations. However, the pacifism of Romanov was a ruse. Even though the United States did not have a strong participation in the European Campaign of the last war, with the exception of food, medical, and arms aids to the Allied Nations, Romanov blamed the United States for the defeat of the Red Army and the USSR. He believed that if the Americans did not help the Allies, Stalin may have pulled a victory against them. With the World Socialist Alliance, a supposed to be peaceful organisation of second-world countries which had a hidden agenda, he plotted to topple the United States. Unbeknownst to the Allies, the Soviet military was busy rearming and reorganizing itself for the coming conflict. Around this time a man known as Yuri, a master psychic, became Romanov's personal advisor, and directed the expansion of the Soviet psychic taskforce, the Psychic Corps. Great World War III In 1972 the Soviet Union launched a surprise attack on the United States from the west, east and south. In the initial assault many major cities fell under Soviet control including, at one point, Washington D.C., where Yuri built a Psychic Beacon to take control of the President and General Carville. While Soviet forces were busy in North America Premier Romanov deployed nuclear missiles to prevent the other members of the Allies from intervening. However, the Soviets did suffer some setbacks. Soviet tank columns were turned back at Colorado Springs and the President and top American generals were rescued from Washington D.C. in a daring raid. In an effort to put a quick end to the war, General Vladimir authorized the construction of a Psychic Amplifier in Chicago to mind-control the entire continent. When this was destroyed, he destroyed the city in a rage with a nuclear missile. Following this, Agent Tanya neutralized the Soviet missile threat by destroying the silos in Poland. This allowed the European allies to finally enter the war. Slowly, the United States and her allies counter-attacked and recaptured the occupied territories. When Einstein built the Chronosphere, Moscow was ready to be invaded in order to capture Romanov. The Premier was captured and placed under arrest; locking him up in the Tower of London. His notorious advisor, Yuri, escaped. Psychic Dominator Disaster Yuri soon surfaced after the Soviet defeat, and broadcasted to the American President Dugan that he would conquer the world with his Psychic Dominators. The Allies used Einstein's Time Machine to travel back in time to stop Yuri. The Soviet Union signed a treaty forming an alliance with the Allies and helped crush Yuri and hinder him of world domination. Great World War IV After erasing Einstein, the Soviets broke the Iron Curtain and stormed Western Europe. Without Einstein, the Allies were on the run, but the Soviets unknowingly spawned a new, Pacific-native, technologically advanced, anime-influenced superpower: Japan, in the form of the Empire of the Rising Sun. So, the Japanese invaded the USSR and the Soviets have put them out of their Motherland in retaking Leningrad, Krasna-45 Launch Facility and Vladivostok and other cities, attacked by Japanese forces. But in Western Europe, the Allied Forces, with the help of the USA, pull back the Soviets behind the Iron Curtain in Eastern Europe, what after the Great World War II changed in the Allied victory, remains under Soviet influence. The Soviets have also assassinated Emperor Yoshiro at Mt. Fuji (see: Operation "To Tame a Living God" for more info) and an alliance was made between the Allies and the USSR against the Empire. The two factions together pushed back the Imperials from Europe back to Tokyo and reduced the Empire into ruins of its former glory. After President Ackerman made a failed attempt to destroy Moscow and Soviet retaliation plans were discovered to strike H-Bombs from Cuba, the alliance was off. The end result was the Siege of Leningrad in Operation: "The Moon shall never have them". By the war's end, the once-mighty Soviet Union had been reduced to no more than an occupied state, split into 15 different republics. Premier Cherdenko and General Krukov were captured and, for committing crimes against all of mankind, sentenced to Cryo-Prison permanently. Uprising But even with the strong presence of Allied occupational forces, not all Soviet forces surrendered. As the Uprising began in ernest, some formed a resistance movement under Dasha. The Soviet Underground's efforts and existence were officially ignored by the European Union which claimed the occupied territories were adapting enthusiastically to socio-economic changes. The Underground proved more capable or resilient than the Allies expected. The Soviets struck at a number of Futuretech installations and discovered the development of the Sigma Harmonizer, which EU President Rupert Thornley plans to use it to wipe the Soviet Union off the face of the Earth and time. The Underground eventually discovered the Harmonizer's location on Sigma Island and destroyed it before it could become fully operational. Since the Underground exposed Futuretech's dark secret, the Allies deemed the Soviet Underground to be trustworthy and pulled out their occupational forces out of Russia as a sign of goodwill. Alternate History Great World War II Great World War III The invasion of the United States progressed well thanks to the efforts of a brilliant commander who led the Soviet forces to victory in Washington D.C., Florida and New York. Although America's allies (notable Korea and France) rallied to the democratic cause, and the United States attempted to retaliate by attacking the Soviet motherland, the Soviets went from triumph to triumph. The nominal Soviet commander-in-chief in North America, General Vladimir, set himself up as governor of the United States, occupying the White House. Within the Soviet camp, Yuri, Romanov's scientific advisor and psychic master, had made himself powerful, eventually forcing Premier Romanov to give him command of the Soviet armed forces. With Romanov having outlived his usefulness, he was murdered by Yuri, who then blamed it on General Vladimir. A short civil war ended with the destruction of Washington D.C. and the capture and execution of General Vladimir. Under Yuri, the rest of the Allied resistance was crushed. President Michael Dugan was mind-controlled during Operation: The Fox and the Hound and signed the American surrender. Operation Weathered Alliance crushed Allied hopes of turning the tide of the war with a weather control device. However, Yuri's crimes were soon exposed, and he was overthrown by the Red Army during Operation Red Revolution. A final Allied redoubt in Alaska, including a Chronosphere, was stormed in a massive Soviet amphibious operation. With that, the leading Soviet general became Premier, to preside over an era of global communist rule. Psychic Dominator Disaster War of the Three Powers Power Struggles The Soviet Union has a long history of internal unrest and political infighting often leading to violent suppression. Notable examples are as follows: Second World War * Starting with GWWII, the USSR in the mission Brothers in Arms had to eliminate two traitors who defected to the Allies, named the Motolov Brothers. * Vladimir Kosygin defected to the Allies because he realized Stalin is endangering the world with nuclear weapons. * Many Soviet Villages were destroyed and its inhabitants slaughtered, having rebelled against the totalitarian rule of Joseph Stalin. * The Soviets introduced Shock Troopers in Operation "Shock Therapy" to deal with a village that had induced anti-Stalin rebellion. * In Operation "Deus ex Machina", the Soviets had to kill Volkov after he went out of control, killing both Allies and Soviets. * In the alternate, Soviet Perspective of World War II, Stalin killed Gradenko and Kukov for various reasons. After the Soviet victory in Europe, both Nadia and Stalin died, leaving only "Kane" alive to declare the Commander-in-Chief of the Red Army the new Premier of the USSR. * That Commander had previously sent Yak-9s aircrafts against a rebelling village that dared to defect. * In an incident codenamed "Situation Critical", where a rogue Soviet group gone off with an out of control nuclear weapon, the Soviet Cyborg Volkov, a Scientist, 4 Missile Subs and 4 Regular Subs had to stop them. * In an incident codenamed "Grunyev Revolution", the USSR had to deal with heavy weapons-armed rebels that had the guts to fight Stalin's Elite Guard. GWWIII * In the alternate, Soviet Perspective of GWIII, Yuri and Vladimir were executed as traitors. * During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, Yuri abandoned his pretense of loyalty to the Soviet Union and turned definitely against them, forcing the Soviets into an alliance with the Allies. The Soviet Psychic Corp defected to Yuri and many soldiers of the Red Army were mind-controlled, turning them against their own comrades. GWWIV * In the alternate, USSR perspective of GWWIV, Cherdenko wants Krukov killed for treason, and later on realized his own Commander was too much powerful due to the elimination of both the Empire and the Allies, and ordered his Apocalypse and Tesla Tanks to dispose of him and Zhana. An Allied Soldier witnessed the Soviets battling each other and queried "Wait - what's going on? They're fighting each other?!". Giles ridiculed the Commander of the fact the USSR can't tell the difference between ally and enemy. The Commander answered it in the only way a Soviet knows how: lethal force Soviet Affiliates ]] Prior to the Great World War III, the USSR began to closely affiliate itself with several nations. Cuba, being a Communist nation as well as its strategic location to the United States, was a natural choice. Libya and Iraq also became closely affiliated, for various reasons. Other socialist nations around the world banded together under the leadership of the USSR as the World Socialist Alliance. As such, the USSR began to send military aid to these nations. With Soviet training and equipment, Cuba, Iraq, and Libya eventually developed powerful military forces. Because of Russia's sponsorship, these states used the standard Soviet designations for their units. In addition, each state also had developed exclusive units for their armed forces. In the War of the Three Powers, they helped the Allies to fight off the Imperials in a joint strike on Japan, but betrayed them once more, having made aware of President Howard T. Ackerman's plan to destroy them with the Rushmore Superweapon. Military Doctrine The Soviet Military Doctrine revolved around the concept of superior firepower, ground superiority and reliance on highly advanced but conventionaly based techonlogies, relying primarily on heavy armour divisions, but the soviets are known for employing cheap infantry but notably are better and more well rounded than other factions. The only real fast units are Flak-tracks, sea-scorpions. But generally soviet forces are either equal speed or slower compared to the Allies. The slow-moving nature of the juggernaut that is the Soviet military war machine is compensated by their raw strength and durability and technology. During Great World War II, on land, Soviet power is unrivalled. Their basic tanks were always more durable and packed more firepower and more advanced than Allied armor, their Heavy Tanks being able to take on the vastly inferior M2 Bradleys and M1 Abrams one on one and win. They also developed super heavy tanks such as the Mammoth Tanks and the Super tank. The Soviet war machine always had more powerful, albeit slower vehicles. This initially gave the Soviet Union the upper hand, but was eventually defeated by Allied manoeuvrability and numbers. The Allies also used subterfuge and high-tech equipment in order to shift the advantage their way. While Allied forces have these unconventional technologies, soviets have compensated by developing conventional based techonlogy which also is highly advanced. In the interwar years, the Allies forced the USSR to significantly reduce its military, barring production of MiGs and other technologies. The Soviets had to make up for this by developing Kirovs and the extremely advanced and powerful Apocalypse Tanks and resorting to alternate resources such as Psionics, their newly trained infantry were also noted to have heavier armor and weapnory than their Allied counterparts but had the same speed. All the better Soviet infantry cost less(in general although there are some exceptions) but arguably performed better. The Soviets also spent this time reforming their Navy, which in GWWII consisted primarily of submarines and powerful anti-air speed boats known as sea-scorpions, but by GWWIII had became a true rival of the once-dominant Allied Navy. The Soviets can now challenge the Allies at sea with their Dreadnoughts. The core forces still remained true to the Soviet military doctrine - powerful,deadly and technologically advanced , but slightly slower and more expensive, such as the Rhino Tank. Examples of classic Soviet weapons technologies include the Apocalypse Tank and Tesla Technology.These new technologies had to be funded to compensate for the other things they had lost. During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Soviets developed new means of waging war to counter Allied experimentation with heavier, slower weapons, like the Battle Fortress and Guardian GI. They also bulked their Air Force, deploying the Siege Chopper, a lightly armoured helicopter armed with a machine gun and able to deploy into a fixed 155mm cannon and the upgraded MiG and Spy Plane. In GWWIIII, the Soviet Military had undergone a through overhaul. The USSR continues to field the Apocalypse Tank, as well as the dreaded Dreadnoughts, Kirov and the Tesla Coil. The Soviets have developed new technologies as well, such as Stingrays and Bullfrogs. The Soviet Navy has been reformed, with Akula submarines replacing the Typhoon Attack Submarine. It is the Soviet Air Force however which has gone through the most dramatic development. MiGs have been redesigned and used as quick interceptors while the feared Twinblades provide close ground support. Soviet tactics however, remain largely the same - charge straight into battle and crush any opposition with superior firepower. As a result of Einstein's disappearance, however, the USSR has lost their Nuclear arsenal. The Vacuum Imploder was created to remedy that disadvantage. The USSR had expanded their space arsenal to defeat the Allies with the infamous Magnetic Satellite and Orbital Drop. Numerous support powers are at a Soviet commander's disposal, such as the Desolator Airstrikes and the aforementioned space-based weaponry. In Uprising the New grinder, Reaper, Mortar Cycle and Desolator were allowed to be deployed. While the Soviets may not be highly advanced in unconventional technologies like the Allies are the Soviets compensate for this by developing more advanced conventional based technologies to accompany their original military doctrine. Technology Level With its long history of industrial strength, the help of Soviet scientists and technicians, and the preparation for every battle, the Soviet Union has its crude and conventional but advanced military technologies to match the Allies. * Highly advanced but conventional based technologies, eg. Larger scan-range, faster rate of fire, simple basic armor, greater speed, (stealth can be applied to elite V3's) and greater durability. * Advanced Heavy Tanks: the result of superior Soviet steel production, as the Soviet tanks were always, with one exception, able to defeat the enemy MBT in an one-on-one fight * Robotics and alternative forms of locomotion: Terror Drones and Sickle AP Walkers. * Psychics: the Soviet Technology developed by Yuri, the advisor of Soviet leader who survived the Great World War II - The technology was not used again after the betrayal of Yuri. * Tesla technology: invented later in Great World War II. Tesla weaponry have proved to be more deadly than any other base defenses. * Naval Forces: Dreadnought cruisers and Typhoon Attack Submarines are examples of the might of the Soviet navy * Magnetic Technology: Examples include the Magnetic Satellite, the Leech Beam, and the Magnetic Harpoon. * Long range rocket attack: developed in series from V2 to V4. * Space technology (Red Alert): developed very far since the Psychic Dominator Disaster and expansion of Soviet power in Great World War IIII. In the latest war, Soviet Space technology was also researched for use in the battle, resulting in Magnetic Satellite force and more accurate position of dropping decayed satellites. * Destructive Chemicals: Desolator infantry or Desolator Airstrike support weapon. * Air force: Soviet was superior in Air Force during Great World War II (although much of it was lost at the end of Great World War II). MiGs were examples of Soviet Air Force technology and they have progressive development while many battles engaged with MiGs. * Nuclear Technology: Used in mass power production for Soviet industry and military. The Soviet known main superweapon is Atomic bomb used before its defeat in Great World War III. However, due to the assassination of Einstein nuclear weapons were no longer in possess of the USSR, and regained possess of them very later in the war. * Flak Weapons: The main continued Anti Air weapon of Soviet forces. * Battle labs improved most units fielded by the Soviets in all wars. * Iron Curtain: Seconday superweapon. * Vacuum Imploder: is a mass destructive weapon created from stolen Allied technology that Soviet use as their main Superweapon during GWIIII. * Chemical Experiments: Developed and used from since Great World War II, these were never used in the war but due to various accidents led to the creation of the Giant Ants and the giant War bears. Soviet Areas of Interest * Moscow: The capital of Russia and the Soviet Union HQ. The Kremlin, a fortress complex in the centre of the city, is the residence of the Premiers and the home of the Soviet government. It is the political, economic, and cultural heart of the Union, and the ultimate objective of invading Allied armies during both World War II and World War III, and of invading Imperial armies during the War of Three Powers. The city is defended by the most elite Soviet divisions (such as the Black Guard). * Leningrad: This city, named in honor of V.I. Lenin, was scene to many a conflict. The heart of the city is the Peter and Paul Fortress, which during the War of Three Powers the Soviet government converted to a space shuttle launch facility. * Kiev: Capital of Ukraine, during GWWII the Soviets had a big command post there. * Vladivostok: The primary Soviet naval base in the Pacific, near the border with China and Korea. It was an important objective for both the Allied and Imperial armies. * Stalingrad: This city was named in honor of the Soviet Union's GWWII leader, Joseph Stalin. It is famous as a city of monuments, including a large statue of "Mother Russia" which signifies the strength of the Soviet people. It was the target of an Imperial army looking for a propaganda coup. * Vorkuta: A Soviet town in the far north of the country. Here, the Empire's Imperial Army drew their first blood in a surprise assault on New Years Eve. * Ural Mountains: Traditionally the dividing line between European and Asian Russia, it was the location of the research facility and factory of the USSR's early Apocalypse Tanks. * Dark Horseman: Site of a nuclear facility during the Second World War. * Krasna-45: This was a space launch facility just outside Moscow. However, it had fallen into disuse and overran by squatters and carnies. * Soviet Space Stations: Cherdenko said he is escaping there after his defeat by the Allies but failed. Recon intel has yet to uncover more about these stations, other than the fact they are the culmination of Soviet space technology research. * Prison Camps: Also known as "gulags", the Soviet Union maintained a large network of prison camps in various inhospitable, underdeveloped corners of the country. Enemies of the People are "encouraged" to reform themselves and work for the cause of Communism while being incarcerated. During GWWII Tanya Adams was captured and placed in one of these hellish locations but was later liberated. During Uprising, in a twist of irony, several Soviet Hammer tanks were placed in these prisons under orders from Futuretech and Allied occupational forces. List of Companies and Bureaus Here are a list of Companies that build up Russia's Military. As the USSR is a good model worker's paradise, all these companies are owned by the people, represented by the Soviet State. However, it seemed that these companies had some freedom over internal management, and many of the companies are openly rivals and compete against each other. * Arkhangelsk Tank Plant * Citizens Shipyard * Mikevich-Gurevoyan Aircraft Corp * Krasna Aerospace * Kazminov Design Bureau * Vodnik Rocket Arsenal * Bureau of Robotics * Konstruktsiya Korovova * Ministry of Experimental Science Prominent members of the USSR During Great World War II * Joseph Stalin: Soviet Union leader. * Gradenko: Soviet General. * Georgi Kukov: Another Soviet General. * Nadia: Chief of the NKVD. * Stalin's Advisor Kane: Stalin's Advisor. * Volkov: Cybernetic Commando. During Great World War III * Premier Alexander Romanov: Leader of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, he ordered the attacks on the United States * Advisor Yuri: Romanov's Advisor, leader of the Psychic Corps. * General Vladimir: Soviet General. * Lt. Zofia: Soviet Intel Officer * Boris: A formidable Commando and a hero of the Soviet Union. During World War III * Premier Cherdenko: The new Premier. Ordered the use of the Time Machine to assassinate Einstein. Canonically, is currently frozen in an Allied Cryo Prison. * General Krukov: A high-ranking general in the Red Army. Canonically, is currently frozen in an Allied Cryo Prison. * Natasha: She is the sniper that deals with the most dangerous foes of the Union. * Dr. Gregor Zelinsky: Scientist who developed the Soviet Time Machine, then objected to its use to assassinate Einstein. * Dasha Fedorovich: Soviet intelligence officer. After the fall of the Union to the Allies in the War of Three Powers, she became a leader of the communist resistance movement. * Oleg Vodnik: A Soviet tank general. As such, he uses a great deal of Soviet tanks, backed up by... more tanks. * Zhana Agonskaya: Commander in the Red Air Force. Prefers aerial attacks and as such is the arch-rival of Allied General Giles. * Nikolai Moskvin: A young but gifted Soviet commander, known for his... volatility. Behind the Scenes The USSR is similar to the Tiberium-Universe GDI, mainly due to their preference of brute-force tactics and heavy weaponry, such as their iconic Apocalypse Tank. The only difference, however, is that the Soviets exactly share the nature of the Brotherhood of Nod: their red color scheme and shifting balance of power, caused by betrayal. Every time a Commander completes the Soviet perspectives of all eras, he will become premier of the world. Here are examples: * Red Alert 1: Stalin dies from poisonous tea, Nadia responsible for it, and the last surviving Adviser (presumed "Kane") made him Chairman. * Red Alert 2: Zofia tells the Commander that if he destroys the Chronosphere he will become Premier. * Red Alert 3: Dasha tells the Commander that if he destroys the Statue of Liberty he will become Premier. See Also * Soviet Union (Wikipedia) Category:Red Alert 2 Countries Category:Red Alert 3 Countries Category:Red Alert universe factions